Today, media broadcast companies provide coverage of media events, such as award shows, sporting events, etc., as a single video stream depicting the media event on a single broadcast channel. A production team, including a producer and an editor, view incoming video feeds from the media event and decide which parts of the event are likely to be popular with most viewers, and select those parts of the media event for broadcast. Although this single-stream model provides coverage that appeals to many viewers, this conventional approach does not provide coverage of the entire media event. Further, hiring production teams to create additional broadcast coverage that caters to the interests of all viewers is too expensive and impractical.